Juego de Gatos
by lasayo
Summary: One-shot ZoRo. Tras el ataque de un kaizoku con una Akuma No Mi bastante especial, todos los tripulantes del Sunny tienen un par de detalles bastante... ¿Felinos? En lo alto de sus cabezas, sobresalían un par de orejas de gato, del color de pelo correspondiente a cada tripulante, y de la parte más baja de sus espaldas nacían colas, también de gato, y del mismo pelaje que las orejas


**Juego de gatos**

Todos los Mugiwara estaban en la cubierta del Sunny, un poco extrañados de la situación en la que se encontraban ahora mismo. Se miraban entre ellos, fijándose en esos nuevos detalles que adornaban sus cuerpos.

En lo alto de sus cabezas, sobresalían un par de orejas de gato, del color de pelo correspondiente a cada tripulante, y de la parte más baja de sus espaldas nacían colas, también de gato, y del mismo pelaje que las orejas. Excepto Zoro. El kenshi no tenia cola y orejas de gato de color verde, si no que eran de un pelaje más salvaje. De tigre.

Y todo esto simplemente por el ataque de un kaizoku con una Akuma No Mi Paramecia bastante especial, que transformaba a todo aquel al que tocase en un híbrido humano-felino.

Luffy jugueteaba con su cola, de un pelaje negro y esponjoso.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Cómo mola tener cola! ¿A que sí, Nami? – El capitán desvió la vista hacia la navegante.

-Sí, es un detalle bastante gracioso… - La pelirroja se llevó las manos a las orejitas que coronaban su cabeza, y que le daban un toque sexy.

-Sí, es increíble cómo se nos ha estirado la espina dorsal y ha adquirido movimiento, aunque me parece raro que no se nos haya desgarrado la piel. – Robin dejó caer estas palabras, típico de su mórbido humor. Al instante, todos dejaron de divertirse y jugar con las colas.

A Zoro esta situación no le agradaba. Además, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que llevaba el pelaje distinto? Era de tigre, pero seguía siendo ridículo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se dirigió a la cocina a por una botella de sake, dejando a todos sus felinos nakamas en la cubierta.

Entró por la puerta, y la cerró tras de si, pero sintió dolor en su nueva parte del cuerpo. Miró hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta que se había pillado la cola con la puerta. Gruñendo, retiró la cola, y se fue directo a la nevera.

Cogió su merecida botella de sake y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de allí para ir al puesto de vigía. Pero en la puerta estaba apoyada la flamante arqueóloga, acariciándose lenta y provocadoramente la cola, la cual era de un color negro con reflejos azules, y de un aspecto muy suave. Miró a Zoro, con las orejas hacia atrás, como una gatita asustada ante un depredador. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse atacar, sino todo lo contario.

-Esas orejas y cola de tigre te quedan muy sexys… Zoro. – Su voz parecía un suave ronroneo, y al peliverde le mandaba escalofríos por todo la espalda.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Robin? Si es una molestia. Antes me he pillado la cola con la puerta. – El kenshi frunció el ceño al ver como la arqueóloga se reía suavemente. - ¿De qué te ries?

-De ti, Zoro.

Todas las risas de ella cesaron cuando se vio acorralada contra la pared, y el duro torso del kenshi se presionó contra sus esponjosos pechos. Los ojos de Zoro la miraban desafiante, y una sonrisa ladeada surcaba sus labios.

-Ahora te enseñaré a no meterte con un tigre, gatita. –

Atacó directamente al cuello de la morena, dejando sorprendida a la chica, que clavó las uñas en la espalda del kenshi. Zoro besaba sin piedad el cuello ajeno, y buscó la clavícula, dejando un mordisco cuando la encontró. El peliverde sintió la suave cola de Robin rodear su pierna, y él le rodeó la cintura con su propia cola de tigre. Besó el escote de la arqueóloga, y succionó, dejando una marca de considerable tamaño. Ella entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello verde de Zoro, y pegó un fuerte tirón, separando sus labios de su piel. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos, notando el aliento del otro sobre sus labios. No resistieron más, y se besaron salvajemente. El peliverde coló su mano bajo la camiseta de la chica, notando la tersa piel de la morena bajo sus dedos. Sus lenguas estaban encarnizadas en una húmeda lucha, forzando sus pulmones al máximo. La atrevida mano de Zoro que acariciaba a la ojiazul por debajo de la camiseta, llego al borde de los pechos, y, sin vergüenza, apretó con fuerza uno de ellos. A la misma vez, notó como Robin le mordió con fuerza el labio, creando una leve, pero sangrante, herida. Separaron sus bocas, y ella le lamió, sensualmente, la herida en los labios de Zoro. Después, trasladó su boca a la oreja izquierda del kenshi, donde colgaban sus tres típicos pendientes. Con sus labios, los hizo tintinear, para después morder suavemente el lóbulo. Aprovechando su posición, le susurró a Zoro al oído.

-Vamos a mi habitación, Zoro… - El nombrado sonrió de lado, y, cogiendo a Robin en volandas, puso rumbo a la habitación.

Lo último que se vio, y escuchó, de estos dos en horas fue la cola del kenshi pillada por la puerta, y las suaves risas de Robin.

**Fin**

**¡Asdgfajhgfzjhga! ¡Me encanta como me ha quedado! *O* La imagen de un tora Zoro y una neko Robin siempre me ha gustado mucho, asi que aquí tenéis un fic sobre esto ;D**

**Se lo dedico a Cata, porque sé que le encantan los Lime, y por si acaso me lo dice… ¡No voy a escribir lemmon!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ¡y me dejéis un review!**

**Lasayo!**


End file.
